<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So You Had A Bad Day by hermioneclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196298">So You Had A Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone'>hermioneclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Platonic!Klaine, Reaction, Sue Sylvester is evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends still help friends through bad days, right? 4x16 Glee reaction fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So You Had A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/45429988755/so-you-had-a-bad-day-4x16-glee-reaction-fic">Tumblr Link Originally Posted March 15, 2013</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Blaine, how’s it going?” Kurt asked as he picked up his phone, trying desperately to sound as normal as possible, ignoring the way his heart sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might possibly be the worst day of my life,” his friend replied dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt frowned. “What happened, sweetie?” He held his breath after the endearment slipped out. Oops. Luckily, Blaine was too distracted to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach Sylvester, that’s who. She’s blackmailing me into rejoining the Cheerios! She faked my signature on some stupid contract, stole my identity, and my parent’s credit is ruined. I don’t know how I’m going to pay for college. And that’s not even the worst part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kurt asked, at a loss for words. This seemed extreme, even for Sue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t laugh,” Kurt promised. “Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gave me hair gel that actually turned out to be rubber cement. My hair is literally plastered to my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laugh burst from Kurt’s chest before he could stop himself. “Sorry, sorry,” he gasped. “Call my dad, he might know about some kind of solvent you could use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always told you to ease up on the gel. If you had only listened to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Let’s-kick-my friends-when-they’re-down, you’re not the one who had to endure the humiliation of a freaking airplane flying a banner that says you’re on the bottom! It’s not even true! I’m like, the second most liked person at the school! I’m class president!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smirked. “Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even say it. There’s no way she could know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, it’s Sue, what else do you expect? Besides, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Blaine replied with a sigh. I know that and you know that but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, trust me, I know. Look, I sorta have this bizarre quasi-relationship with her, I could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have to figure this out on my own. Sorry I was so snappy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a bad day. Now sing a sad song and turn it around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Blaine replied. “I’m so done with sad songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled softly. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>